Don't Close Your Eyes
by whitelily7
Summary: Emily craves more but JJ isn't willing. One-shot


**A/N: I know this is super short but I hope you enjoy. It is based off the song 'Don't Close Your Eyes' by the great Keith Whitley.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters or the song.**

Lyrics:

I know you loved him  
A long time ago  
Even now in my arms  
You still want him I know  
But darling this time  
Let your memories die  
When you hold me tonight  
Don't close your eyes

Don't close your eyes  
Let it be me  
Don't pretend it's him  
In some fantasy  
Darling just once  
Let yesterday go  
You'll find more love  
Than you've ever known  
Just hold me tight  
When you love me tonight  
And don't close your eyes

Maybe I've been a fool  
Holding on all this time  
Lyin' here in your arms  
Knowing he's in your mind  
But I keep hoping some day  
That you'll see the light  
Let it be me tonight  
Don't close your eyes

Don't close your eyes  
Let it be me  
Don't pretend it's him  
In some fantasy  
Darling just once  
Let yesterday go  
You'll find more love  
Than you've ever known  
Just hold me tight  
When you love me tonight  
And don't close your eyes

Don't close your eyes  
Let it be me  
Don't pretend it's him  
In some fantasy  
Darling just once  
Let yesterday go  
You'll find more love  
than you've ever known  
Just hold me tight  
When you love me tonight  
And don't close your eyes

Just hold me tight  
When you love me tonight  
And don't close your eyes

**Don't Close Your Eyes**

Emily was taken from her book as a knock on her apartment door rang out. Glaring at the white wood like she could see through it she tossed the throw blanket off her legs. She didn't need to see through it though. At this late hour it could only be one person.

It had been six months since Detective William LaMontagne Jr. was killed in the line of duty. And his grieving widow and son were barely holding on by a thread. Family and friends gathered together to support JJ and Henry through the rough time but JJ had ways of getting by on her own. And those ways had Emily in their target.

The first time it happened Emily had invited JJ over for some girl time and wine. Nothing big, just two friends trying to forget their problems. As JJ's problem was obvious Emily's was not. The first moment she saw the blonde in Hotch's office she knew she was in a hell of a lot of trouble. JJ was smart, kind and absolutely beautiful. And from then on Emily had fallen head over heels in love with JJ. She hid it well and the blonde was oblivious to it. So when JJ pulled her into a deep kiss Emily didn't fight back. She let the blonde take what she needed.

But now a month later Emily was bare. She nothing left to give as JJ hadn't given anything of herself to Emily in return. Emily ached for her, mind, body, and soul but JJ only gave a physical touch that could only last so long but in return got all of Emily. Deep inside she knew this was the last time. She couldn't give anymore.

Another knock at the door shook Emily from her thoughts and she moved to open it. JJ looked up at her with those sad blue eyes and Emily's heart clenched. Maybe she could keep going. But her mind yelled at her that she couldn't go on. Not like this.

No words were said or needed as JJ moved into the apartment and Emily closed the door. They rarely ever talked when JJ came late at night. Nor did they speak of their affair in the harsh light of day. Emily, in a weird way, preferred it that way though. She didn't need to know why JJ was here or what was going on in her mind. It was written all over the blonde's face.

She missed her husband. She wanted him back. Emily knew and didn't need to be told. She already had enough reminders. The ring on the blonde hand said it all.

She followed the blonde to her bedroom and closed the door behind them. The room was dark but that how JJ wanted it as she spun around and attacked Emily's lips. It was always deep and fast. Full of passion and regret. Emily tried on many occasions to slow their kisses down but JJ didn't let her win. She took control and never wavered.

A low growl came from JJ and a set of sparks raced down Emily's spine as the blonde continued taking. She grabbed JJ by the hips and walked her backwards towards the bed and with a not so effective push they were sprawled out on it. JJ went for Emily's tee shirt ripping it over her head then tossing it to the floor. Emily relished in the scent of the other woman as she kissed down her jaw to her throat. JJ loved it when she licked at her pulse point. And Emily loved the moan that came with it telling herself she was the only one that knew that about the woman in her arms but in reality Will knew too.

Pulling the rest of their clothes off in a fury JJ pulled Emily on top of her and closed her eyes. Emily looked down and held back the tears welling in her brown eyes. She knew what JJ was seeing behind those lids. Even as her hand found JJ's wet center she knew JJ was picturing her husband laying over her. His hands on her body, his mouth on her lips. And with every moan and whimper that came from the mouth that Emily had just kissed she knew they weren't for her. They were for Will, begging him to hold her, to love her.

A quiet sob broke through her mouth as a tear slide down her cheek. Emily's heart was breaking in two as JJ found the perfect moment with her fantasy. Her back arched and an unheard whisper fell from her lips. Emily knew what it was though. His name had slipped past those red swollen lips before. She always ignored it but it hurt just the same.

As JJ's walls clamped around her Emily laid her head next to JJ's ear giving in and breaking the unsaid rules. She softly whispered "Don't close your eyes."

She barely knew she said it loud enough until JJ's head turned and her deep blue eyes locked on hers. "Emily" her name was like a prayer as the blonde fell over the edge of passion making sure to keep their eyes and souls locked together.


End file.
